


Il fuoco del male

by MitsukiSirya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiSirya/pseuds/MitsukiSirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A che ti serve la magia, quando puoi osservare gli altri e godere della loro estasi di morte, dopo che tu l'hai sconfitta?"<br/>"Io non sono te, Helena."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il fuoco del male

**Author's Note:**

> [Storia partecipante al contes "La battaglia delle coppie" indetto da _Freya Crescent_ su EFP]
> 
> Nick su EFP: Mitsuki91  
> Schieramento: fanon  
> Coppia: Tom/Helena  
> Prompt: Lacrima  
> Avvertimenti: /  
> Note d'autore: a fine storia per evitare spoiler

Helena osserva in modo attento lo Smistamento. Guarda i bambini scorrere in una fila ordinata, avanzare verso il Cappello e, una volta che il verdetto è stato pronunciato, scorge la reazione sul loro viso, scartando con sguardo annoiato i bambini troppo entusiasti, così allegri e ingenui nella loro _vita_.

_Sono piccoli soli che bruciano nel nulla della sua esistenza, fuochi da estinguere._

Aspetta.

Sono secoli che aspetta e si crogiola nella noia del nulla mentre il tempo scorre indifferente attorno a lei.

Poi arriva il _suo_ turno.

Il bambino sembra un piccolo lord in quella uniforme di scarsa qualità, probabilmente di seconda mano, e non degna nessuno di uno sguardo. E' serio, concentrato sul Cappello ma non preoccupato. _I suoi occhi assenti le fanno venire un brivido per quanto sono ghiacciati._

Il Cappello non fa neppure in tempo a raggiungere il suo capo: non appena la stoffa sfiora i capelli lo strappo si lacera e urla: " _Serpeverde!_ "

Un altro brivido le percorre la schiena d'aria. E' solo un riflesso della sua vita mortale; non una sensazione fisica ma il riverbero di un ricordo, quando si rende conto che ha trovato un suo _simile_.

Sorride, Helena. E' un sorriso freddo, _assente_ come gli occhi del bambino, che senza alcun turbamento si alza e si avvia verso il tavolo dei Serpeverde.

Non ha più interesse nello Smistamento. Dopotutto, ha appena trovato chi stava cercando.

 

***

 

Aveva chiesto a sua madre perché dovesse sottoporsi alla cerimonia dello Smistamento: dopotutto era lei, era Helena Corvonero, non c'era alcun dubbio sulla scelta.

"Ogni persona è distinta; lo Smistamento non segue sempre la via del sangue." le aveva risposto lei, carezzandole la testa.

Helena aveva avuto il suo primo, vero moto d'odio in quel preciso istante – _era per il rifiuto della madre di riconoscerla come simile._

Fino a quel momento, infatti, si era limitata ad ammirare Rowena per ogni cosa: lei, che aveva creato il Diadema; lei, che con la sua intelligenza si era posta a capo della gestione della scuola; lei, che possedeva una Fenice, simbolo di bontà.

_Lei, che era stata sempre troppo per essere reale, e che aveva coperto la sua perfezione con l'onta di una figlia fuori da ogni legame._

Paralizzata nell'istante di rabbia, Helena aveva visto la Fenice della Madre, da sempre appollaiata sulla spalla, voltare il capo verso di lei e fissarla con gli enormi occhi verdi.

_Disprezzo, o forse derisione. Un rifiuto che era monito e condanna, perdizione e salvezza._

Era andata, quindi. Insieme ad altri studenti, una qualsiasi in mezzo a sconosciuti.

E il Cappello non aveva fatto in tempo a posarsi sulla sua testa, prima di esclamare: " _Serpeverde!_ "

 

***

 

Per anni si limita ad osservarlo da lontano.

Per quanto lei sia già abbastanza _corrotta_ e non abbia remore morali, non può neppure permettersi di rovinarlo prima del tempo. Ci sono passi da seguire, incantesimi da imparare e potenza da sviluppare prima che lui possa essere _suo_.

Lo avvicina la sera del suo quindicesimo compleanno. E' uno dei pochi studenti rimasti a scuola per Natale; da quello che ha sentito origliando in giro, d'estate vive in un orfanotrofio.

_Completamente all'oscuro delle sue potenzialità o, se è furbo come fa credere, le conosce ma ne ignora le implicazioni._

"Cosa studi?" gli chiede quindi, avvicinandosi alle sue spalle.

Non è un problema, per lei, trapassare muri e porte e arrivare direttamente nella Sala Comune di Serpeverde.

Lui sobbalza. Lei vede che se ne pente subito; legge l' _odio_ nel suo sguardo rivolto a se stesso per essersi mostrato debole.

"Le leggende di Hogwarts." risponde, piatto, dopo alcuni istanti.

_Sta valutando. Intrattenere una conversazione con lei non gli è di nessuna utilità ma ignorarla sarebbe peggio. Lo vede, vede che spera che lei se ne vada._

"Parli della Camera dei Segreti?"

Finta, ingenua, le labbra appena curve in un sorriso.

_Crudeltà estatica nella sua esca lanciata._

Lo sguardo di Tom si assottiglia. E' curioso, ma non deve dare l'impressione che sia importante.

_Non vuole darle un potere che lei già possiede e nasconde la bramosia dei suoi desideri dietro una mossa impeccabile._

"Anche quella, sì. Lei ne sa qualcosa, signora...?"

"Helena. Chiamami Helena."

Tom cambia registro, adattandosi alla confidenza. Il bambino appena sbocciato lascia il posto ad un seduttore di lunga data.

_Lei sa che è tutta una finta._

"Helena... E' davvero un bel nome. Molto musicale."

"Stavamo parlando della Camera dei Segreti, giusto?"

Tom annuisce e le indica una poltrona davanti a sé, correggendo la propria posizione in una più lasciva.

Helena sorride.

_Tom non può leggere l'esultanza nei suoi occhi, perché il grigio spento non lascia spazio all'interpretazione._

"Io possiedo la Conoscenza."sussurra quindi lei, _complice_ , dopo essersi accomodata "Perché sono la figlia di Rowena Corvonero. E vago come fantasma da tanto, troppo tempo."

"Da che io sappia" la interrompe Tom "I fantasmi non sono che una pallida eco. Non hanno intelligenza, solo memorie statiche."

Helena allarga il proprio sorriso.

"Ma io ho rubato il Diadema di mia madre." ammette, _per la prima volta_ "La mia esistenza ha un peso del tutto diverso rispetto agli altri. Come la tua."

Tom solleva le sopracciglia, sorpreso e affascinato.

"Perché lo pensi?"

"Perché lo so, Erede di Serpeverde."

Ed è allora che Tom sorride.

_E' entusiasta, un bambino felice di scavare con le mani nel ghiaccio. Il suo sorriso è radioso ma non è vita; è violenza che esplode._

_E' il fuoco che arde la Fenice nei suoi ultimi istanti._

"Tom" continua lei, certa della propria vittoria "Credo che noi due potremmo trovare un accordo."

 

***

 

Non aveva mai prestato attenzione a Salazar, così come non ne aveva mai prestata a Helga o Godric. Per lei non erano altro che professori, _amici della mamma_ , in cui era facile imbattersi dal momento che vivevano tutti insieme nel castello.

Ci pensava, però, da quando era stata smistata nella sua Casa. Si era chiesta cosa avessero in comune – Helena non si era mai sentita ambiziosa, o sfuggente, o amante del purismo del sangue, o qualsiasi altra caratteristica corrispondesse a Salazar Serpeverde.

_Era per questo che aveva ripercorso la sua vita scendendo una spirale di ricordi._

Uno le si era fissato nella mente, immutabile e incompreso.

_Lei era una bambina, cinque o forse sei anni, e giocava nel prato di Hogwarts. Ricordava solo il verde attorno a sé, fra le sue dita._

_Poi aveva visto Salazar avvicinarsi. Lui l'aveva guardata, l'espressione seria e severa. E aveva alzato la bacchetta contro di lei, facendole avvertire un brivido di paura._

_Prima che potesse fare qualsiasi cosa, anche solo pensare di reagire, l'incanto era stato lanciato. Non lo conosceva né avrebbe mai potuto, perché Salazar non aveva pronunciato le parole e lei non avrebbe potuto quindi studiarle._

_Helena aveva avvertito solo un'ombra scenderle addosso – una sorta di sbandamento, un qualcosa che le era stato tolto._

_Salazar aveva poi riposto la bacchetta e si era allontanato._

Per anni Helena aveva pensato a quel piccolo frammento di ricordo, chiedendosi se fosse solo un sogno o sinonimo di una ben diversa realtà. Era stata sul punto di chiedere, diverse volte – ma Salazar le era parso sempre più distante, irraggiungibile nonostante vivessero nello stesso luogo.

Solo verso la fine aveva compreso e aveva capito che sì, il ricordo era reale.

_E il tempo aveva dato ragione al Cappello, destinandola alla sua Casa di appartenenza effettiva._

 

***

 

Helena concede gocce del suo sapere centellinandole con maestria.

Promette e si fa svelare in cambio segreti; Tom, ormai, la considera la sua unica _amica_ e si sente libero di parlare con lei di ogni cosa.

"Vorrei essere immortale." si fa sfuggire dalle labbra, lo sguardo basso e acceso di quel fuoco di ghiaccio che distrugge ogni purezza.

Helena gli sfiora una spalla e gode del brivido che lui avverte lungo la schiena.

"Per restare sempre con me, Tom?" chiede, ingenua – _recita una trappola che le permetterà di averlo; gioca un gioco di inganni che Tom è troppo giovane per riconoscere._

Lui, che pensa di aver capito ogni cosa, alza lo sguardo con il finto e misurato sorriso dell'amante.

"Ma certo, mia cara Helena."

Lei sospira.

"Mi chiedo se dovrei, Tom."

"Dovresti cosa?"

"Mostrarti i libri che ne parlano. Ma si tratta di Magia molto Oscura. Si tratta di spezzare la tua anima, Tom."

Lui si mette di fronte a lei; alza le mani e le poggia su quelle che dovrebbero essere le sue guance. _Helena si bea del freddo che si propaga dal suo essere nulla._

"Non sono sicuro di avere un'anima, Helena." sussurra, come se fosse il più seducente dei segreti "Ma la sacrificherei volentieri, per te."

Helena sorride.

"Andiamo." risponde.

 

***

 

Helena aveva stretto fra le mani il Diadema, osservandolo con riverenza e cupidigia.

Era già lontana, ormai. Lontana da sua madre, che l'avrebbe osservata con cupa stanchezza, e lontana da chiunque potesse ferirla ancora.

Aveva lasciato solo una lieve scia dietro di sé; una scia per il suo sacrificio di sangue.

_Non avrebbe mai accettato di macchiare se stessa fino a quel punto utilizzando un banale sconosciuto._

In un momento di batticuore puro e semplice – _lo scempio che avrebbe cancellato dal mondo_ – alzò la tiara e la poggiò sul capo, sentendo esplodere dentro di sé la Conoscenza.

Era Sapere allo stato puro; erano i segreti che sua madre aveva raccolto in vita e che lei le aveva strappato via.

_Erano gli occhi verdi della Fenice che l'accusavano con disprezzo; il fuoco che lei avrebbe bandito da se stessa per vivere appieno._

_Un'anima corrotta, non certo buona._

_Aveva abbandonato da tempo l'illusione di poter raggiungere sua madre alla pari e, semplicemente, aveva deciso di smettere di scalare la montagna e di gettarsi nel dirupo con un grido d'estati._

_Avrebbe ridotto se stessa in cenere malata e non vi avrebbe fatto fiorire alcun uccello sacro di bontà._

La mente le si schiarì, domando l'incertezza dei suoi gesti. Il coraggio, che non le era mai appartenuto appieno, colò dai rivoli della sua superbia e s'impossessò della sua bacchetta.

Attese, colma di aspettativa.

 

***

 

La prima volta che Tom scende nella Camera dei Segreti, Helena è con lui.

Lo segue piano, ascoltando ammirata il silenzio degli scheletri sotto ai suoi passi.

_E' ingorda. Vuole ciò che è suo di diritto._

Tom apre tutte le porte e lei ascolta con rabbia i sibili uscire dalle sue labbra; concentra se stessa per non deformare i suoi tratti. Passeggia nella navata dei serpenti osservando le spalle di Tom e desiderando, per la prima volta dopo secoli, di possedere delle mani di carne per affondargli le unghie nella schiena e strappargli pezzi di pelle.

_Riprendersi ciò che le è stato negato._

Tom chiude gli occhi e chiama il Mostro, perso nell'estasi.

Helena ascolta i sibili secchi e vede emergere il Basilisco dal volto di Salazar; _non riesce ad impedire al sorriso di formarsi sulle sue labbra ricordando gli stessi occhi di pietra in un altro tempo, un'altra occasione._

"Ora posso guidarti nel rituale, Tom." sussurra, osservando il lungo serpente circondarli con eleganza. Tom apre gli occhi, sicuro che il Basilisco non gli faccia del male, e si fa avanti per toccarlo. Passa una mano sulle sue squame fredde e inspira con gioia – _è il fuoco del male che uccide anche un animale eterno._

Si adagia nelle sue spire, quasi lo abbraccia, prima di girarsi di nuovo verso di lei.

"Chi dovrei uccidere, Helena?"

"Salazar odiava i Nati Babbani." risponde lei, accomodandosi accanto a lui e beandosi del freddo del serpente "Potresti sceglierne uno qualsiasi."

Tom sembra quasi febbricitante nella sua follia.

"Non posso aspettare." sussurra, in fretta, quasi mangiandosi le parole.

_E' un anima corrotta, esattamente come lei. L'omicidio per lui è estasi; è un mezzo per raggiungere uno scopo al di sopra di ogni importanza e morale. E' irrequieto, ebbro di una vita che spezzerà a breve._

"Hai l'oggetto con te?"

Tom infila una mano nelle vesti e ne trae un diario un po' stropicciato, quasi consunto.

"Da qui, io potrò riaprire la Camera in qualsiasi momento, anche se sarò altrove."

Helena ride, ma non commenta la scelta.

_E' così innocente, così infantile._

"Vieni, allora."

 

***

 

Il Barone la corteggiava con una grazia a cui lei rispondeva con sorrisi maliziosi e negazioni.

Il figlio di Salazar, dopotutto, non era altro che un semplice otre pieno di orgoglio, che pensava di poter ottenere tutto grazie al suo nome.

Helena, ormai, aveva scoperto il segreto di suo padre e si divertiva in quel gioco di corteggiamento solo per osservare i pallidi tentativi di Salazar di mascherare disgusto e disapprovazione.

_Quanto avrebbe potuto tirare la corda, in quell'altalena di inganni, prima di ritrovarsi impiccata?_

"Sposatemi, Helena."

Il barone l'aveva chiusa in un angolo, lo sguardo orgoglioso eppure supplichevole – _un pallido fuoco ereditato dalla madre che lei disprezzava con tutta se stessa._

"Mai." aveva risposto lei, fiera e per nulla intimorita dalla sua stazza.

"Perché? Io posso donarvi ogni cosa. Noi siamo gli unici eredi diretti dei Fondatori di Hogwarts! Io vi amo e la nostra coppia sarebbe grandiosa."

Helena aveva sorriso ironicamente.

"Voi non potete nulla, Barone. Vi accetterò solo nel giorno in cui vi strapperete dal petto la voce e me la porgerete su di un vassoio d'argento."

Lui era arretrato, confuso, e Helena era scivolata elegantemente via da lui, lontana dal muro. Aveva incrociato sua madre in un corridoio e l'aveva vista con gli occhi colmi d'angoscia e la mano sul petto.

La Fenice la stava osservando per la prima volta nella vita in maniera neutra, come se stesse decidendo se offrirle o meno il beneficio del dubbio.

_Era lei, però, che era cresciuta abbastanza da desiderare il gelo sulle mani e il ghiaccio a spegnere il fuoco._

_Era lei che sognava la notte di poter estinguere quelle fiamme eterne nell'abisso della perdizione._

"Hai fatto una buona scelta, figlia mia." le aveva sussurrato Rowena "Lui non è l'uomo adatto a te."

Lei aveva sorriso, inondandola di disprezzo.

"Non mi aspetto che tu capisca." rispose "Ma la trappola che sto tessendo non ti riguarda. Le mie azioni non sono rivolte a compiacerti."

Rowena strinse le labbra, amareggiata, e Helena la superò, ignorando la sua preoccupazione.

_Sentì la Fenice gridare di rabbia, accortasi dell'inganno._

Non le importava. Aveva da tempo scoperto il segreto e non aveva mentito a sua madre: la trama che stava stringendo attorno al Barone non aveva nulla a che fare con la sua approvazione e tutto, invece, era dedicato alla sua anima di ghiaccio.

_Lui l'avrebbe inconsapevolmente aiutata a scendere un gradino di più verso l'infinito del male._

 

***

 

Helena osserva il corpo di Tom contorcersi, la bacchetta fissa e puntata, mentre dal petto emerge una luce pulsante.

Vorrebbe allungare le mani e colorarla di grigio; _spegnere_ quella vitalità assassina fino a che non diventi fredda come la sua anima. Si limita, invece, a guidare il ragazzo con le parole.

"Afferrala, Tom. Prendila e portala nel luogo della tua eterna dimora."

Tom ha il volto deformato d'angoscia, un grido muto che rappresenta il dolore pagato per la vita che ha ottenuto.

Il corpo di Mirtilla giace abbandonato in una pozza di nulla e il Basilisco delimita il Cerchio in cui si sta compiendo il Rituale.

Tom esegue, le mani tremanti; afferra la luce che rappresenta se stesso e la fa scivolare piano nel diario consunto, suggellando il patto di sangue.

Cade al suolo, poi, esausto. Si sforza di rimanere almeno in ginocchio, ma trema da capo a piedi.

"Dobbiamo andare." lo avverte Helena "Le protezioni del castello hanno allertato il preside."

Tom scuote la testa e si trascina – ha solo la forza di afferrare le squame del serpente e sibilare un ordine.

Il Basilisco spinge con il muso il diario nel lavandino aperto e lo segue, portando Tom con sé. Helena è dietro di loro prima che il passaggio si chiuda e osserva la debolezza fisica del ragazzo esultando come per una vittoria.

_Ora è teoricamente suo; ora sa che potrebbero restare insieme per sempre, se lui abbandonasse la sua prigione mortale._

_Non le basta._

_Quella è una partita in cui non può permettersi di perdere metà della posta in gioco._

Attende, fiduciosa, il risveglio dei sensi.

Poi fa la sua prossima mossa.

"Tom" sussurra, guardandolo incantata "Hai mai pensato di osare più di chiunque altro?"

 

***

 

Fu Salazar a presentarsi a lei e quello la congelò in un istante di stupore.

Poi Helena si riscosse, sorridendo maligna.

_Così era meglio. Ancora meglio._

"Mio figlio sta arrivando." la avvertì lui "E' arrabbiato per il modo in cui è stato trattato. Tua madre è disperata per la tua fuga ma io capisco: se non vuoi tornare, almeno scappa da questo luogo."

Helena si abbandonò poggiando la schiena al tronco dietro di sé, perfettamente rilassata, la mano in cui stringeva la bacchetta quasi aperta, con il rischio che questa scivolasse.

"Perché?"

Salzar scosse la testa.

"Lui pretende di averti in sposa. Ho cercato di spiegargli in cento modi come questo non possa succedere. Ma sembra determinato a non arrendersi, e ha il fuoco di sua madre nelle vene: ho paura che qui, lontano dagli occhi di tutti, possa fare dei gesti avventati."

"Non hai capito" lo interruppe Helena "Perché sei così preoccupato per me? Perché non dai man forte a tuo figlio? Non hai mai mostrato il benché minimo rispetto per la mia persona."

Il tono era calmo, ma velato da una punta di disprezzo.

Salazar la fissò negli occhi; _osservò il Diadema poggiato lievemente sul suo capo e decise, per la prima volta nella sua vita, di seguire la strada della verità._

"Tu sei mia figlia, Helena." rispose, dopo alcuni istanti "E io questo non potevo accettarlo."

_Non con un matrimonio alle spalle_ , pensò amaramente lei, _non con una reputazione da difendere._

Il suo sorriso si fece più grande e più derisorio.

"Cosa ti aspetti che ti dica?" rispose "Che non l'avevo capito?"

Salazar fu preso in contropiede. Spalancò gli occhi e arretrò di un passo, come colto a commettere un peccato orribile.

Helena alzò la bacchetta verso di lui, la presa nuovamente salda.

"Ma tu hai rinnegato le mie origini. Mi hai privato della mia _eredità_." sputò con rabbia, il viso crudele.

_Ricordava, ricordava il giorno della maledizione; ricordava quando da bambina giocava con i serpenti e Salazar, in un moto di panico, le aveva tolto la voce per negare al mondo la sua infedeltà._

_Ricordava l'espressione un po' triste di Rowena il giorno dello Smistamento, le sue mani sul capo a curarla di un dolore intimo che non poteva comprendere._

_Ricordava l'angoscia di sua madre, che aveva cominciato a manifestarsi quando il Barone aveva iniziato a corteggiarla. Loro, fratelli di sangue ma nascosti al mondo._

_Ricordava il grido della Fenice, quando lei aveva scoperchiato i calderoni di bugie e aveva deciso di smettere di cercare di essere buona e si era arreso al tarlo che le corrodeva l'anima. Aveva abbracciato ciò che restava del suo essere Serpeverde e si era spinta più di ogni altro nella ricerca dell'illuminazione oscura._

"Helena..."

" _Avada Kedavra._ "

Suo padre, il padre di sangue che l'aveva sempre rinnegata, cadde fin troppo facilmente ai suoi piedi, l'espressione stupita e addolorata ancora sul volto.

_Gli occhi di pietra che le chiedevano un perdono che non avrebbe mai concesso._

Era giunto il tempo, per Helena, di sprofondare nell'ombra.

 

***

 

Quando Tom crea il suo secondo Horcrux, uccidendo Tom Riddle senior in un moto d'indifferenza soddisfatta, Helena non può far altro di ripensare all'omicidio di Salazar.

_Non l'ha mai chiamato padre, neppure nei suoi incubi mortali._

Sorride, soddisfatta, e rivive quel moto di estatica morte con la consapevolezza di ciò che questo significhi nel profondo.

L'assassinio di un genitore è una ferita nel mondo più profonda di qualunque altra. E' un luogo dove una Fenice non potrebbe mai nascere né sopravvivere.

E Helena è contenta di poterlo vivere due volte; di far parte di una spirale di storia destinata a ripetersi.

Avrebbe voluto che lui usasse il Diadema, in quell'occasione. Ma l'Albania è lontana e Tom è molto attento a non lasciare tracce compromettenti dietro di sé.

Fino a che dovrà tornare ad Hogwarts a settembre, non sarà libero di lasciare il paese.

_Helena osserva la luce della sua anima mutilata, un po' più fioca della precedente volta, e si lecca le labbra che non ha pregustando la freddezza del suo spirito libero._

Tom è di nuovo debole, _spezzato_ , e collassa sul pavimento dopo aver inserito parte di sé nell'anello.

Lei riconosce la Pietra della Resurrezione e il segreto rimane chiuso nella sua mente. _Non è crudeltà, ma semplice potere._

Aspetta come l'altra volta che Tom si riprenda, rimanendo stesa accanto al suo corpo vinto dal dolore.

_Poggia la schiena a terra e chiude le mani a croce sul petto, come in una bara._

Quando lui torna abbastanza in forze e si rende conto che lei è rimasta la fulmina con un'occhiata di odio puro.

"Non devi." le dice, rabbioso, il dolore ancora evidente.

"Cosa, Tom?"

"Non devi vedermi così debole."

Helena si volta verso di lui e sorride piano.

"Ma me lo concederai, Tom." gli dice "Perché io so dove si trova un Oggetto del Potere, e ti svelerò la sua ubicazione solo se mi permetterai di restarti accanto."

Il volto del ragazzo si deforma; furia e dolore si mescolano e lei vede emergere il rosso del sangue nelle iridi.

_Non va bene. Non deve essere così caldo; non deve possedere il fuoco della Fenice._

_Deve liberarsi._

_Deve gettare via le sue spoglie mortali e seguirla nel freddo eterno._

Tom ci mette alcuni istanti a controllarsi; spegne la rabbia con fatica in favore di un'espressione più neutra.

"Va bene." le risponde infine "Ma solo perché sei tu, Helena."

_Solo perché possiede segreti che lui non può permettersi di perdere._

Helena sorride, fingendo riconoscenza e timidezza.

_E' solo un ragazzo che non ha ancora imparato a giocare la partita. La sua trappola di ghiaccio si chiuderà addosso a lui e quando se ne accorgerà sarà troppo tardi._

 

***

 

Il Barone la trovò per terra, scomposta, a ridere in un modo malato.

La sua rabbia venne per un momento fermata dall'immagine inconsueta, dalle vesti di Helena che le lasciavano scoperte le cosce. Il desiderio si impossessò di lui e scomparve in un rantolo d'orrore, quando notò pochi passi più in là il corpo senza vita di suo padre, Salazar Serpeverde.

"Cosa." sussurrò, le voce bloccata in gola "Cosa avete fatto."

Helena rotolò su se stessa e si puntellò sui gomiti, osservandolo da sotto in su con uno sguardo di sfida e derisione.

"Lo sai perché non ho mai accettato di diventare la tua sposa?" rispose, non riuscendo a smettere di sorridere "Perché Salazar è anche mio padre. E lui lo sapeva, mia madre lo sapeva... Io l'avevo intuito, ma stasera ne ho ottenuto la conferma. Ho avuto la mia vendetta."

"Voi mentite!"

La rabbia gli colorò il volto di rosso. Helena lo vide estrarre un pugnale dalla cintura e reclinò il capo all'indietro, lasciandosi andare ad una risata folle.

_Questo era ancora meglio del suo piano originario. Avrebbe potuto ottenere tutto in una sola volta._

_Tutto quello per cui aveva tramato..._

_L'estasi fredda inferta dal caldo fuoco della Fenice._

Il Barone la sollevò da terra urlando, inchiodandola ad un tronco. La pugnalò una, due, tre volte, finché Helena non smise di contarle.

Anche se avesse voluto difendersi, la sua bacchetta era caduta ormai lontano, come il Diadema che giaceva per terra e le aveva lasciato scoperto il capo.

_Non importava._

_Stava ottenendo ciò che bramava più di ogni altra cosa. E dopo, una volta giunta all'inizio che era la fine, avrebbe fatto in modo di spegnere il fuoco di Fenice dal corpo del Barone._

_L'avrebbe spento... Avrebbe ucciso quell'uomo come aveva ucciso la vita del corpo caldo che odiava con tutta se stessa per abbandonarsi all'estasi del gelo._

Helena scomparve per alcuni istanti dal mondo, mentre il Barone, inorridito, lasciò il suo corpo morto e arretrò osservandosi le mani lorde di sangue. Continuando ad arretrare quasi inciampò su di un oggetto e, voltandosi, vide il Diadema di Rowena.

Disperato, se lo mise sul capo, pregando che fra i segreti raccolti dalla Fondatrice vi fosse un modo per annullare gli eventi.

_"Vieni da me."_

Vide Helena emergere dal nulla dell'aria; uno Spirito grigio che emanava freddo e che lo osservava con superiorità e disprezzo.

_"Se vuoi pagare per ciò che hai fatto, devi seguirmi."_

Helena continuò le sue lusinghe finché non lo vide cedere; osservò il Barone nascondere il Diadema e spegnersi utilizzando lo stesso pugnale che l'aveva liberata dalla prigione di carne. Si perse nell'estasi osservando il calore defluire dalle sue guance e dal suo corpo.

_Un'altra Fenice estinta; il ciclo della vita interrotto senza alcuna possibilità di recupero. Il Barone non avrebbe mai viaggiato come lei al di sopra del mondo, ma sarebbe rimasto solo una pallida eco di se stesso._

_Avrebbero potuto percorrere per secoli le stesse strade senza che lui la riconoscesse mai, mentre lei ancora si sarebbe beata della sua vendetta e avrebbe, senza vergogna, continuato a portare gratitudine a quel fratello che l'aveva amata troppo, tanto da non vedere la verità del loro sangue comune._

 

***

 

"Non indossarlo, Tom."

Le sue parole sono lusinghe di serpente all'orecchio del ragazzo. Lui fissa incantato il Diadema, che stringe finalmente fra le mani, e aspetta qualche secondo prima di rispondere.

"Perché no?"

"Perché possiede delle protezioni." _bugie di sangue per sedurlo_ "Potresti impazzire e tu non vuoi rovinare la tua mente preziosa in questo modo."

Tom alza lo sguardo su di lei giusto in tempo per vedere il cipiglio preoccupato che Helena ha costruito ad arte.

"E cosa dovrei fare, allora, mia cara Helena?"

Lei sorride. E' così semplice manovrarlo che quasi prova fastidio per la sua ingenuità.

_Ma non importa. Fintantoché seguirà le sue istruzioni lei potrà portare avanti la sua trappola._

_Potrà averlo per sempre e strappargli dal petto l'eredità che le è stata negata._

"L'Horcrux è più sicuro." risponde "La tua anima è più forte della tua mente, anche se spezzata e corrotta. Il Diadema non agirà contro di lei, e tu potrai inglobare ogni Conoscenza senza sforzo alcuno."

Tom annuisce, sorridendo soddisfatto.

"Helena, chi dovrei uccidere?"

Lei sperava che lui glielo chiedesse. Non avrebbe più potuto utilizzare suo padre e rendere l'esperienza simmetrica, ma poteva rifarsi sui suoi stessi discendenti.

_I figli dei figli di sua zia, sorella di Rowena, che avevano ascoltato le leggende e che avevano giurato di diventare i custodi della Foresta, nell'attesa di ritrovare il Diadema Perduto che consideravano la loro eredità di diritto._

"C'è una casa, alla fine del bosco." sussurra quindi in risposta "E' una villa bella e antica. I maghi che la abitano sono i discendenti di mia madre che cercano senza trovarlo il tesoro perduto. Loro non hanno alcun diritto, poiché il Diadema che era mio ti è stato appena regalato. Trovali, uccidili."

Tom scoppia a ridere; è una risata d'ambrosia per il gelo che emana.

_E' ciò di cui si nutre da sempre, il motivo per cui ha rinnegato un corpo caldo e mortale; è l'estasi della sua esistenza passata a combattere il fuoco della Fenice._

Helena segue il ragazzo, che _le obbedisce_. Lo osserva incedere, forzare i cancelli di una casa che non dovrebbe esistere e macchiarsi ancora una volta di un omicidio oscuro.

_Lo osserva legarsi sempre di più a lei; cadere nella trappola che gli ha preparato con eleganza assoluta._

Stavolta non vuole spegnere la luce sbiadita della sua anima, mentre Tom la fa scivolare dalle sua dita all'interno del Diadema. Stavolta la osserva come un serpente osserva la sua preda.

_Lo sente, quando il Rituale è compiuto; sente quel fragile frammento che nulla può contro la sua forza di ghiaccio._

_Si è spezzato troppe volte. Non potrebbe combattere neppure se volesse._

_Ed è quindi lui che soccombe._

La comprensione si fa strada sul viso di Tom mentre riemerge dalla lenta agonia della creazione dell'Horcrux. L'assoluto terrore e sconcerto lo paralizzano per minuti interi e, alla fine, quando ha recuperato abbastanza le forze, si rialza in piedi e si allontana da lei con uno scatto.

" _Cos'hai fatto?_ " sibila, spaventato – _Helena si bea della comprensione; beve dalla coppa dolce della sua Eredità ritrovata, che ha strappato a forza da quel parente che non sapeva di essere tale._

"Ma come, Tom." risponde, ironica e derisoria, mostrandosi per la prima volta _davvero_ " _Non volevi restare con me per sempre?_ "

 

***

 

Helena aveva osservato il corpo senza vita di Salazar Serpeverde e, con un moto di gioia assoluta, aveva dato inizio al Rituale.

_Non avrebbe mai accettato di rubare soltanto ciò che sua madre le aveva sempre negato; aveva intenzione di profanarlo nel più oscuro dei modi e utilizzare il suo padre naturale come sacrificio le era parso un regalo inaspettato._

_Sarebbe andata contro la Fenice, rinnegando in modo definitivo il fuoco della bontà. Si sarebbe macchiata così tanto da non poter più essere salvata e, forte della sua iniziata immortalità, avrebbe abbandonato al più presto le proprie spoglie di carne, che le bruciavano addosso come un ferro rovente – lei era gelo e lo sarebbe diventata in toto, il prima possibile._

Osservò la luce emergere dal proprio petto e desiderò spegnerla – era ancora _vita_ , ancora il fuoco che voleva bandire dall'esistenza.

Restando a malapena a galla nel dolore aveva utilizzato le conoscenze del Diadema per mutarne il colore – _da luce bianca a grigia, da colore al nulla, dalla vita alla morte._

Aveva alzato le mani e aveva guidato metà della sua anima spezzata nella tiara, dimora eterna che si era scelta.

E quando il Barone era arrivato da lei, _per lei_ , e l'aveva trovata così, debole e ridente per il passo compiuto, non aveva dovuto far altro che provocare e accendere il suo fuoco – _l'aveva usato contro se stessa per liberarsi dalla prigione di carne, come una Fenice morente che non sarebbe più rinata ma che si sarebbe librata nel vento sottoforma di cenere._

Si era manifestata in forma di Spirito per dare al Barone il colpo di grazia, e con il tempo aveva deciso di mascherarsi da Fantasma per godere appieno del freddo che poteva emanare il quella forma.

Avrebbe aspettato.

Avrebbe aspettato qualcuno a cui poter rubare l'eredità che Salazar le aveva negato.

 

***

 

"Perché dovresti essere il solo a cui è concesso mentire?" incalza Helena, avvicinandosi a lui – _un animale braccato che non osa più spostarsi e che la osserva con gli occhi spalancati._

_Va bene._

_Tutto bene._

_Forse è solo ancora lo sconcerto, ma fintantoché non arderà il fuoco della Fenice nelle sue iridi allora può ritenersi soddisfatta._

"Non hai finto di amarmi fino a questo momento? O vuoi farmi credere che provavi davvero qualcosa per me, che il tuo non era solo un modo di usarmi per strapparmi ogni mio segreto?"

Tom impallidisce.

"Il Diadema..."

"E' protetto." risponde lei, senza dover ascoltare la domanda "Ma ti saresti accorto della mia presenza, se l'avessi poggiato sul capo. Invece, in questo modo, hai rinchiuso parte della tua anima con me, ma è una parte troppo debole, troppo _spezzata_ , perché possa sopraffarmi. E io resterò la custode dei segreti del Diadema, a cui tu dovrai sempre _chiedere_."

Tom abbandona l'aria spaventata a favore di uno sguardo di ghiaccio, freddo e neutro.

"Che cosa vuoi, allora, Helena?"

Lei si avvicina piano, veleggiando nella sua essenza di Spirito freddo, e gli poggia una mano sulla guancia.

"Lo so che il nostro era un gioco d'inganni." sussurra, lasciva "Che il sentimento non era reale e che persino io ti ho usato per strapparti dal petto la tua eredità, _la voce che mio padre mi aveva negato_." sibila alla fine, in Serpentese. Tom stringe i pungi e il suo sguardo si colora di rosso; inizia ad accendersi di quel fuoco che Helena desidera spegnere "Ma noi siamo due anime simili, e non mi spiacerebbe passare il resto della mia eternità con te. _Liberati delle catene del tuo corpo mortale e raggiungimi nel freddo dell'esistenza, mia anima corrotta._ "

"Io non mi ridurrò mai ad essere la pallida imitazione di un Fantasma." esplode lui, a denti stretti "Con la mia immortalità e il mio potere conquisterò ogni cosa. E' lì che voglio risplendere, è lì che voglio dominare. Non rinuncerò a tutto questo per diventare nulla. Non rinuncerò certo alla magia che mi scorre fra le vene."

Helena sospira.

"A che ti serve la magia, quando puoi osservare gli altri e godere della loro estasi di morte, dopo che tu l'hai sconfitta?"

Tom si allontana da lei, afferra il Diadema fra le mani e lo nasconde dietro la schiena. La sua furia di Fenice non si placa, ma sembra avanzare sempre di più, deformando i suoi tratti, rendendoli meno umani.

"Io non sono te, Helena." sputa con disprezzo.

Si gira e, senza una parola, si smaterializza via, di modo che lei non possa seguirlo – non se non sa dove ha intenzione di andare.

Helena ride, non può fare altro. In mezzo a quell'odore di morte, al di sopra dei cadaveri molli dei suoi discendenti, si limita ad ascoltare la furia di Tom dall'interno del Diadema che condividono.

_Due anime spezzate che si fanno spazio nel nulla; lei, dominante, più forte e pura che potrebbe costringerlo così come secoli fa ha costretto il Barone al suicidio._

_Non lo farà._

_Non solo perché Tom cercherebbe in ogni modo di conquistarsi un nuovo corpo, e ci riuscirebbe – non rimarrebbe mai una pallida eco, memoria statica, ma anche lui sarebbe un passo sopra gli altri nel gioco della vita che hanno sconfitto._

_Anche e soprattutto perché Helena è deliziata dal suo spirito intraprendente. Vuole vederlo arrivare in alto, conquistare i propri sogni di gloria, e una volta distrutta ogni cosa, mentre seguaci e nemici muoiono a dozzine, aspetterebbe la sua tardiva consapevolezza._

_Lei ha sempre avuto ragione, e Tom se ne accorgerà con il tempo. Non vuole essere Fenice; non può – non con quell'anima spezzata e corrotta._

_E il potere non gli basterà mai. Si illuderà di essere dominante sulle leggi del mondo solo perché ne ha piegata una e resterà invischiato in una rete maledetta._

_E alla fine, solo alla fine, riconoscerà a lei la verità; abbandonerà le membra stanche in favore del gelo infinito e potranno restare insieme, due Dei al di sopra dell'eterno rincorrersi della vita. Osserveranno le loro creazioni e berranno dal calice l'estasi di morte, fugace attimo che non li toccherà mai._

 

***

 

Aveva provato ad ucciderla, una volta, ben conscia dell'inutilità del suo gesto ma impaziente di vedere il fuoco esplodere e cancellare la vita.

"Avada Kedavra."

La Fenice di sua madre si era limitata ad urlare il suo disprezzo mentre il raggio verde la colpiva e lei andava in pezzi; piume che si incendiavano e diventavano cenere.

Helena aveva riso e si era avvicinata, cercando nella polvere nera un uovo o un piccolo cucciolo.

L'uccellaccio nudo e raggrinzito l'aveva fatta ridere ancora – _era piccolo, sporco e debole; inutile nella sua idiozia. La Fenice poteva rinascere, ma a che prezzo? Lei non avrebbe mai sopportato un eterno ripetersi dei suoi anni infantili, un passare da poppante senza pensieri propri a quello che sarebbe diventata crescendo, e che qualcuno avrebbe potuto corrompere._

Era il momento, per lei, di ammettere che quella della Fenice non era la vera vita eterna. _Quella_ , Helena l'avrebbe cercata altrove.

"Mamma" aveva chiesto perciò a Rowena in un momento di pace, prima che iniziasse il suo gioco di odio e vendette "Posso indossare il tuo Diadema?"

Sua madre aveva sospirato, affranta.

"Helena." le aveva detto "La Conoscenza ha un prezzo che tu non sei ancora pronta a pagare."

Lei aveva cercato di mascherare l'irritazione dietro uno sguardo desolato.

"E' perché sono Serpeverde? E' per questo che pensi che non sia _degna_?"

Rowena l'aveva guardata con una tristezza infinta negli occhi.

"No, tesoro." aveva risposto "Serpeverde è sicuramente il posto a cui appartieni, ma no. Un giorno capirai."

_E lei allora aveva capito; il ricordo che la tormentava di notte era esploso dietro i suoi occhi e lei aveva visto la verità nel prato che la circondava: un piccolo serpente fra le sue dita, verde sul verde, e le sue parole che erano sibili in una lingua maledetta._

_Serpeverde era il posto a cui lei apparteneva._

_Perché Salazar era il padre che non aveva mai avuto e di cui Rowena non aveva mai parlato._

Aveva sorriso, fingendo indulgenza.

"Ma certo." aveva risposto "Sicuramente un giorno sarò più saggia."

_'E strapperò e corromperò ogni cosa a cui tieni.'_

Fu solo alla sera che Rowena scoprì il piccolo cucciolo di Fenice in mezzo alle ceneri di una maledizione mortale.

 

***

 

Lo incontra un'ultima volta, fra i corridoi di Hogwarts, anni dopo che lui l'aveva abbandonata in mezzo ai cadaveri.

Tom è sempre meno umano e sempre più freddo nella sua follia, cosa che a Helena piace più della furia che l'ha sommersa ad intervalli regolari, da quando le loro strade si sono divise.

Solo i suoi occhi esprimono ancora il fuoco che lo anima nelle sue spoglie di carne; il rosso delle iridi che sta corrompendo anche il resto del bulbo.

_Un difetto che avrebbe corretto nel momento in cui lui si sarebbe arreso._

Si fermano ai lati opposti del corridoio del settimo piano.

Sorridono entrambi.

"Mia cara Helena" esordisce lui, spezzando il silenzio "Ho una sola domanda per te."

Dopo che aveva passato il primo anno a tormentarla nel Diadema, cercando di strapparle i segreti che custodiva, si era arreso alla sua evidente _inferiorità_ e, non senza diversi moti di rabbia, aveva deciso di lasciarla stare, forse per darsi il tempo di studiare la propria mossa. Helena aveva atteso, divertita dalla sua battaglia, e si era limitata a gustare della vicinanza delle loro anime corrotte – _un brivido freddo e proibito, il sapore del ghiaccio sulla lingua che era il fuoco sbagliato. Ardemonio, non vita di Fenice._

"Chiedi pure, Tom." risponde lei, inclinando la testa.

"Come hai fatto a diventare il Fantasma di Corvonero, se è Serpeverde la casa a cui evidentemente appartieni?"

Helena allarga il proprio sorriso.

"Con il tempo la storia viene dimenticata e nascono solo le leggende. Nessuno ricorda, Tom; nessuno ricordava già la prima volta in cui mi sono manifestata in queste mura. Il mio cognome ha generato fraintendimenti sbagliati e quel posto mi è stato offerto con tutti gli onori."

E' il turno di Tom di inclinare la testa.

"E tu hai accettato."

Helena si avvicina fino ad annullare la loro distanza. Pone una mano sul suo mento e cerca di sollevarlo, osservando impotente le proprie dita d'ombra.

_Tom non l'avrebbe assecondata, non più._

"Non mi aspetto che tu comprenda la mia scala di valori, non ora. Ma profanare la Casa di mia madre nell'attesa dell'Erede che mi avrebbe restituito la voce mi sembrava un gesto ben lontano dalla bontà della Fenice, che io disprezzo."

Tom sorride ancora.

"Mi chiedo perché Silente, con la sua Fanny, non ti abbia riconosciuta per quel che sei, allora."

Helena, compreso che non può piegarlo fisicamente, si diverte un'ultima volta nel poggiare le sue labbra di nulla sulle sue – _la prima volta in cui azzarda questo gesto, profanandone il più profondo significato d'amore e distorcendolo in uno strumento di vittoria e vendetta._

_Lui non si sarebbe spostato, perché sarebbe stato come darle importanza._

"Il preside non ha alcun potere su di me, Tom." sussurra quindi, alla fine di quel bacio "Perché noi siamo andati in un luogo in cui le Fenici non ci possono raggiungere."

Tom la trapassa, del tutto indifferente – _o almeno quella è la recita che ha scelto di portare avanti._

"Ti ringrazio per l'informazione." le dice, facendo apparire la porta della Stanza delle Cose Nascoste, che lei gli aveva indicato anni e anni prima "E ho deciso di ricompensarti con un regalo."

Helena lo segue nella cattedrale di oggetti e lui estrae il Diadema da una tasca, aprendo una credenza consunta e poggiandolo all'interno.

Alza lo sguardo su di lei mentre è ancora così, inginocchiato, e la fissa con occhi colmi di disprezzo.

"Per quel che vale, per i raggiri che abbiamo compiuto. Se essere simili ha mai significato qualcosa, ho deciso di lasciarti l'unica parte di me che potrai avere vicino."

Helena sa che lui ha altri Horcrux; che ha spezzato ancora la sua anima dopo il Diario, l'Anello e il Diadema. _Sono pezzi di lui che non può corrompere, che Tom ha cercato di salvare deponendoli più lontano possibile da lei._

Sorride.

I giochi non sono giunti ancora alla fine e quella è solo una tregua nel mare di odio e di ghiaccio che condividono.

Tom si alza e se ne va, lasciandola lì da sola.

"Ne avrò cura." risponde infine, quando lui è già lontano.

_'Nell'attesa che tu comprenda i tuoi sbagli e che mi raggiunga, in questo nulla eterno.'_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Allora! Ebbene, ho deciso di scrivere di una dark!Helena u.u Spero che tu, giudiciA, abbia apprezzato!  
> Non ho molto da dire sulla storia in sé, perché le risposte ad ogni domanda si trovano al suo interno (persino il motivo per cui Helena è diventata il fantasma di Corvonero); aggiungo solo che, vedendo la storia dei Gaunt caduti in miseria, ho ritenuto fattibile che nessun erede di Salazar sia stato mandato ad Hogwarts fino alla comparsa di Tom. A proposito degli eredi: ho immaginato che Salzar avesse anche una figlia, oltre al Barone, e che sia stata lei ad avere figli e a trasmettere il dono eccetera eccetera. Helena è stata lontana abbastanza da Hogwarts affinché tutti cadessero in misera e, quando è ritornata, ha dovuto quindi aspettare.  
> E sì, il Barone è chiamato Barone perché uno non avevo voglia di idearmi un nome, due ho immaginato che un titolo così babbano (immagino l'abbia 'vinto' per servigi offerti a un re o robe simili; Salazar non è barone ma lui sì) abbia il significato per lui di un profondo sfregio e che Helena lo usi apposta per quello, anche nella sua mente.  
> Quanto al resto... Helena è Cattiva. Sì, con la C maiuscola. Il suo essere Cattiva inizia da quando la madre rifiuta di promuoverla direttamente a Corvonero e la fa passare sotto al Cappello (il Cappello l'ha creato Godric in vista della loro futura dipartita, se non sbaglio lo dice anche nel canon). La fenice vede quel lampo di cattiveria e inizia a essere cauta nei suoi confronti, per poi via via inondarla con il proprio disprezzo, e Helena fa della sua intera esistenza la crudeltà fredda in contrapposizione al fuoco di bontà della fenice. E sì, non so cosa si dica delle fenici, ma io ho immaginato che scelgano loro di diventare compagne di persone particolarmente buone di cuore, quindi Rowena ne ha una perché è buona e Helena la rifugge con tutta sé stessa quando non si sente accettata.  
> Ah sì. Di Salazar si sa che litigò con Godric e se ne andò dal castello, ma, come ho anche fatto a dire ad Helena, con il tempo la Storia diventa Leggenda, quindi può essere che un giorno Salazar sia scomparso (dato che lei l'ha ucciso) e che secoli di dicerie abbiano contribuito a creare questo scenario, soprattutto in un'epoca in cui si combatteva una guerra con i Puristi del Sangue da una parte che stanno quasi tutti in Serpeverde e il resto del mondo dall'altra (non parlo della mia storia, ma dei libri, che sono ovviamente più avanti). Sempre a questo proposito, secondo me ci sta anche la scena finale del canon: Helena ha capito che Tom non la raggiungerà mai e preferisce abbandonarsi con lui alla vera morte piuttosto che farlo persistere nel suo errore (un po' come ha preferito contaminare il Diadema di sua madre pur di andarle contro, non so se mi spiego...), in una sorta di rivalsa egoistica. Quanto alle sue doti recitative, ne abbiamo la prova qui. In ogni caso, questa non è che una versione della storia. Potrebbe finire tutto in una what if spettacolare, chi lo sa...  
> Ah, sì! Parlando di canon, ho pensato che Tom sa da Helena che il Preside non può rilevare l'ombra di un Horcrux, e quindi non si è fatto problemi a possedere Raptor e ad entrare nel castello. Sembra una scemenza, però mi sono divertita così tanto ad inserirla...  
> Uhm. Non so che altro dire. Queste note sono state un parto, perché ogni volta mi viene in mente qualcosa mentre sono lontana dal pc, e nel momento in cui apro il documento svanisce tutto ._. Se hai altri dubbi, quindi, basta scrivere u.u  
> Per gli altri lettori: spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta u.u


End file.
